


A Love Story

by 0Lauren0 (AnimeMangaZoo)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeMangaZoo/pseuds/0Lauren0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Brennan's pregnancy as it progresses through each stage while solving the murder of twin babies. Starts after the end of Season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGONAL BONES CHARACTERS OR PLOT LINES, THE CREDIT FOR THOSE WOULD HAVE TO GO TO THE WONDERFUL HART HANSON!

Chapter 1

"You're pregnant?" Booth asked not believing his ears. She nodded with a small smile as a smile started to spread across his face. "So you and I…."

"Yes, Booth." She said as he looked at her for a moment.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked looking at her worried she wasn't happy about it.

"I was hoping you would have an idea." She looked at his shocked face. "I… it's not something I have thought about. So tell me what do we do next?"

"Well, you wanted a kid." He said trying to think. "You would be a great mother…" He said trailing off watching as she gave a small smile saying thank you.

"You still haven't told me what it is to do next." Booth sighed as he looked into her blue eyes. And she looked back into his brown ones.

"Do you love me?" He asked making her look at him. She went silent as they stood looking at each other.

"What-what does-"

"Bones." Booth said making her look at him as he just looked at her. "Just… do you love me?" He asked again as she took a deep breath.

"Honestly Booth…" She started as she took a step forward. "Yes. I've felt these feelings for a while now. I have so many feelings that… I don't even understand them." Booth stood looking at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I, uh…." He trailed off.

"What about you, Booth? Do you love me, or are we just going to go through this?" Booth shook his head as he pulled her closer.

"No, Bones. We aren't just going to go through this, I love you." He looked at her as a smile spread across his face and he saw a smile tugging at her lips. "I… love you, Bones. I love you." He slowly closed the distance locking lips with her. He pulled back with a smile and saw a smile spread across her face.

"What's our next step?" She asked looking up at him with a smile.

"Well, we love each other, and we're going to have a kid….after that… Would be marriage…."

"Booth, you know how I feel about Marriage."

"I know." He said leaning down to give her another kiss before pulling back as He smiled looking down at her when they heard a soft rumble from the skies. "We should get home before it started pouring."

"Yes, my apartment is a few blocks from here." He smiled before the two slowly stared walking again only now they had their arms wrapped around each other.

"So let me get this right." Angela said sitting next to Brennan in her office. "You crawled into bed with Booth? And you and him….. You're pregnant?" Brennan smiled and nodded before the two friends hugged with bright smiles and Angela gave a little cheer before Cam and Booth walked in looking at them as they pulled apart.

"Uh. What's with the looks?" Cam asked confused as Booth looked at Brennan as she smiled. Cam looked at Booth as he shook his head.

"Uh…." Booth looked at them.

"What do you have?" Brennan asked standing up and walking over to them giving Booth time to recover.

"The higher ups don't want to give any cases for now." Booth said leaning back against Brennan's desk.

"What? Why?" She asked confused.

"It sounds like Booth's higher ups think there's something between you and Booth. We just tell them the truth and we're back to work." She looked at Booth as he and Brennan looked at each other. "That is what we're going to do, right? I mean there is nothing going on. Right?" Booth looked at her taking a deep breath as Brennan ran from the room.

"I'll take care of her." Angela said walking towards the doorway. "You can deal with Cam." She said with a small smile as she left.

"Deal with me?" Cam asked confused. "What is it?"

"The FBI isn't… completely wrong."

"Are you saying what I think?" Booth looked at her waiting to hear what she had to say. "Are you and Dr. Brennan…" She trailed off as Booth looked away slightly before trying to look back innocently. "Booth, you know what's going to happen. How…?..." She trailed off unable to process words anymore.

"Yeah, me and Bones…." He paused trying to think. "Let's see who they send out. It should be Assistant deputy director Haker to ask but I don't know if they'll allow it since he's gone out with her."

"Depending on what agent is sent, we can work our way around it." They heard as Angela walked back in. "She's fine, just not feeling so good." She smiled as she shook her head. "The things that happen." She said with a smile making Booth roll his eyes.

"What were you talking about?" Cam asked.

"Well it's all on how you answer the questions." She smiled as she walked farther into the room. "We're the only ones who know so we just have to work our answers around their questions." The doors opened and they head the small group of feet marching their way.

"What about Brennan?" Cam asked, but no one could get an answer out in time before the agents came into Brennan's office.

"Agent Booth." Booth stood up from the edge of the desk looking at the agents who had been sent. "It has come to the knowledge of the FBI that you have been breaking the laws set down." Haker said as he looked around. "I am here to start an investigation as to how far we need to go with this. You need to gather the others and wait on that platform while we conduct our investigation in here." Booth nodded as he walked out with the two women behind him to gather their other friends from the lab.

"Now what?" Cam asked as she walked with Booth to get Max, then Hodgins who was watching over Michael as he took a nap in Angela's office.

"What's going on?" Hodgins asked looking at the group at the door.

"Apparently everyone needs to ask some questions because someone said something that the FBI took as real." Angela said as she grabbed the baby monitor before the little group went to the platform.

"Ange… Bones." He said making her nod understanding that he couldn't go find her or check on her with the FBI watching.

"Here, I'll be right back, I'm going to go find Brennan." Angela said handing the baby monitor over to him.

"Booth." He turned to see Max standing and looking at the agents taking over Brennan's office. Booth took a deep breath as they started putting their things on top of whatever she had on her desk.

"Bones is not going to be happy." He said as everyone watched.

"Where's Tempe?" Max asked making Booth look at him for a minute.

"Angela went to get her." He turned back as he heard yelling.

"Hey! Hey! You can't just pile your stuff on top of mine!" She yelled as she ran over to her office.

"Not happy was an understatement. I remember when an intern went in and started using her table and chairs as a place to sit and work in quiet. Everyone knows you ask permission before going into or using any of the offices." Hodgins said before Booth shook his head and ran over as Angela stood at the doorway.

"There is an investigation going on." Said an agent making Brennan turn to glare at him when Booth jumped in her line of site.

"Bones, just let them do this and we can go back to work."

"Sweetie, the faster we let them do this the faster we can all get back to work." Angela said and saw Brennan take a deep breath. "Come one let's get out of the stupid men's way so they can play cops." She said wrapping her arm around her friend turning her to walk to the platform.

"Agent Booth. She acts like that again and I will recommend you be shut down. Understand?" Asked an Agent as he gave a light glare at him.

"You mess with her stuff again and I'm not going to stop her." He turned and walked back to the platform where Brennan was sitting with Angela talking about Michael.

"What's going on?" Max asked looking at Booth.

"Someone tried to tell the FBI that Bones and me are together." Booth walked over sitting next to Brennan. "They are investigating everyone we know for any answers that would tell them it's right."

"So they're just searching for a reason to shut you down?" Three agents stood in a line looking at a file for a moment before calling out.

"Dr. Hodgins"

"Ms. Montenegro"

"Dr. Saroyan" The three looked at each other then at Booth, Brennan and Max before following the Agents.

"You feeling alright, honey?" Max asked looking at Brennan as she held her head in her hands and closed her eyes breathing slowly.

"I'm fine dad. Just not feeling too well today, don't worry about it." She told him making him sigh and look at Booth who was still watching her with worry clear in his eyes.

"Mr. Brennan." Max looked at the Agent then at Booth and Brennan.

"You two better be better than this." He mumbled before following the agent with a chuckle making Brenna and Booth look at him quickly before at each other.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan." They heard. Brennan looked at booth before they stood up and went with the agent into Brennan's office. "The others will be held away from you and separated so you cannot come up with cover stories."

"Then why are Both and I together?"

"Because you two are the two in question." They heard as they walked into her office.

"Andrew?" Brennan asked confused before Booth looked around noticing who they were in the room with.

"Hello Temperance. I am sorry we have to see each other under these circumstances, but it's my job. You understand don't you?" Brennan nodded as she walked over and sat in a chair while Booth took the other chair.

"There was an anonymous tip who claimed to have knowledge about you two. They say that you two are not only partners but also romantically involved with each other." They heard from Sweets as he walked closer as Brennan and Booth glanced at each other before looking back at the Agents.

"Is this true Temperance?" Hacker asked.

"An anonymous tip tells you that Booth and I are together and you come running over?" Brennan asked.

"With all due respect, sir, there's no reason for a group of agents and the assistant deputy director to run all the way over here. All for some person saying they knew something?" Booth said looking at Haker as he turned his eyes to him and gave a small smile.

"You're right; I wanted an excuse to come see if she really had gone on." Hacker told him making Booth furrow his brow and glance at Sweets who was looking at Hacker also. "So Temperance. Is this true? Are you and Agent Booth seeing each other even though it is not allowed by law for an Agent of the FBI to be involved with other Agents or their affiliates?"

"We have plenty of evidence to show you are." An agent said. "We have phone records, pictures, and witnesses to prove you are much closer than just partners." The agent threw everything on the table in front of them making both slowly move to start going through the papers.

"You really think this proves anything?" Booth said. "We're partners. We talk about our cases and we do go to each other's places to calm down after a case. You have nothing here to prove anything." Booth threw down the pile of papers he had in his hands when he saw Brennan not moving as she stared at something in her hand. "Bones?"

"Booth, I know who it is."

"What?" She moved closer to the edge of the seat to show him what she was holding. He looked down at a picture of Booth at her front door and the next was of her half naked.

"Oliver Laurier took these and gave them to you. Didn't he?" She said taking the two pictures to show the others. "These pictures were placed together to insinuate that Booth and I were seeing each other, when this one was on the last case when he came to get me so we could head to another lead, and this one here was when Oliver was spying on me."

"Spying on you? Temperance, you really think the ones at the FBI wouldn't know the difference between stalking and informational photographs?" Hacker asked as Brennan threw the papers onto the table.

"Don't believe me if you want to. You are just like all of the others; you're all full of your notions that you could be higher than any other organism in this world. If you want to fall for these pictures and secret tips then that's just proving how much of a mindless drown you are." She stood up walking out from the room angrily. Booth looked at Sweets who was looking at Booth confused. Hacker sat in the chair stunned before Booth stood up.

"Well, it looks like Bones just proved all of your evidence wrong, so, ah…. If you'll excuse me sir, me, Bones and the others have some murders to solve." He said standing up

"I still want an evaluation conducted." He glanced at Sweets then looked bat at Booth. "Dr. Sweets here will shadow you and Dr. Brennan until I say and report to me on his findings."

"If you really would like to push the issue, sir." Booth said before turning and walking out of the room making the others run to him.

"What happened?" Angela said.

"Bones did her thing, now it's time we get to work." He smirked making everyone yell as Hacker and the others walked out of the office.

"Agent Booth?" He turned knowing what was going to happen. "You know something." Sweets said as he came closer so no one could hear as Booth shook his head. Angela patted his shoulder and walked away to find Brennan as Sweets got closer. "You're partners but that anger was not with in Dr. Brennan's emotional spectrum. She's never acted like that."

"Not that you've see." Booth mumbled before turning and walking away. "Don't feel bad Sweets, Bones can pick anyone apart." He smiled as he walked out of the lab leaving several very confused at what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Booth, what's going on with Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked as he walked into Booth's office as he sat working on paperwork. "I could tell you knew why she was reacting the way she was. She may be your partner but you need to help her when she's feeling such anger." Booth looked up at him with a smirk shaking his head. "Agent Booth."

"You know what Sweets, why couldn't she just be mad at pictures of some creep following her around?"

"You're okay with this?" Sweets looked at Booth completely confused as to what was going on. "It makes no sense."

"What makes no sense, Sweets?" He heard making him jump and yelp. Booth started to chuckle as Brennan smiled as she walked in to Booth's desk. "What are you two talking about?"

"Something that makes no sense." Booth smiled.

"Okay, that's it." He said closing the door before walking closer to them. "What is going on? The last month has been really strange, even Cam and Angela have been acting different."

"It obviously has nothing to do with you butting into our lab to interrogate us right?" Brennan said looking at Sweets upset as Booth smirked.

"It's not like I had a choice."

"You see there Sweets. You really need to learn how to talk with out pissing them off." Sweets looked at Booth as he looked up with a smile.

"Why won't you tell me? I am your therapist after all."

"Did you think it could have anything to do with you working for the FBI and you trying to read us and interrogate us on that little search?" Brennan said looking at him before she looked at her watch. "Come on Booth." She said making him smile as he finished his last paperwork.

"Okay, let's go." He said with a smile as they walked over to Sweets. "You really want to know you'll find out when you need to." He said slapping his shoulder before the two walked out of the office. Sweets watched them leave and decided he wanted to know what was going on so he followed them. They got into Booth's car and drove to the hospital where they walked through to the outpatient.

"What is going on?" He thought aloud as he watched Brennan sit waiting while Booth's leg started jumping.

"Booth, relax. You're driving me crazy." She said after ten minutes and putting her hands on his knees to stop him. "Are you going to act so nervous for no reason every time?"

"I can't help it, Bones." She smiled shaking her head, as she looked him in the eyes.

"Booth, there's nothing wrong, so calm down."

"Ms. Brennan?" Asked a nurse before she led them to another room making Sweets look around walking down to where he could hear their voices from the room when the doctor left the door cracked.

"Alright, let's see here." Sweets moved a chair out to sit by the door to hear. "Your first time?"

"Yes."

"Alright let's see what we have for the first time." There was a pause as Sweets tried to figure out what was going on. "Well, it looks like it's not just one. Looks like two."

"What?" Booth asked with shock in his voice.

'What is going on in there? Is Brennan dying?' He thought to himself.

"Two?" He heard Brennan. "Twins?" Sweets eyes went wide as things started falling into place quickly.

"Yup, you're having twins….. Would you like to hear the heart beats?"

"Yes." Booth said making Sweets want to look to see what was going on as Booth's voice went from his shocked sound to the excited but afraid voice. Suddenly he started hearing two distinct heartbeats. "Something doesn't sound right." He said listening.

"You're right, I'm trying to find out why." The nurse said. Sweets looked up listening to the rhythms that were slightly off making the Nurse sigh. "Okay, I found what's causing the sound. It looks like the heart isn't pumping the blood correctly and it's nearly missing the lungs all together. One twin has it less than the other. We should keep a close eye on them to make sure that as they grow their hearts mature enough by birth. I want you to come in once a month to make sure we keep track of it."

"What happens if they're not mature by then?" Booth asked

"They'll need some surgery, I'm afraid."

'What's going on?' Sweets thought as he heard dead silence.

"Here you go your fist pictures of your twins." He heard before the doctor left and the room when silent.

'They're actually….. Together…. But…' Sweets sat thinking about how he could have missed the signs. 'The others have to know….'

"Come here." He heard Booth whisper before he heard the soft sobs. "It's alright. I'm here, Temperance, I'm here." Sweets eyes went wide as he heard Booth refer to Brennan by her first name. "It's okay." He said as emotion slipped into his voice. "They'll be fine."

"The probabilities of them being able to mature to the point of being able to live outside of my womb are slim. The statistics of the probability of them-"

"Shh. Calm down, you know I can't understand a word you're saying." He said with a small laugh in his voice making Brennan chuckle through her tears.

"I can't help it, I…..." She trailed off into soft sobs. Sweets stood up and went back to his car.

(At the lab)

"Sweets?" Angela asked as she and Hodgins were walking out of the building with their son and things. "Sweets, why do you look so shaken up?"

"Booth and Brennan….. They…. They lied and I couldn't see it." Angela smiled and shook her head.

"Sweets go home, and get some sleep."

"You… you knew. Didn't you?" Angela smiled as she looked at him.

"You work for the FBI, you know-."

"Angela, I followed them to a doctor's appointment."

"What is going on?" Hodgins asked confused.

"It's nothing anyone needs to be spreading around. There's enough being said." Cam said walking over to see them sitting there talking. "You know Dr. Brennan well enough and I know Seeley enough to know that if it's something they want us to know, they will tell us." Angela nodded and stood up holding Michael in her arms.

"Sweets go home and forget whatever it is you spied on." Angela said with a smile. "Bye everyone." She said waving Michael's hand at everyone.

Brennan was walking down the hall to speak with Angela when she was stopped by an employee from the archaeology department. Brennan laid her hand on her eight month swollen stomach as she spoke before her cell phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Hey, Bones. How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She smiled as she walked back into her office. "What do you need?"

"Feel like a field trip? I just got a call. There were two bodies found in the memorial park in Virginia."

"Alright, let me grab my things."

"I'm on my way." The two hung up as Brennan grabbed her bag before going up onto the platform to gather extra items she may need.

(At crime scene)

"We have both crime scenes marked off. The first on is here" An agent pointed to the people not far away and the other is all the way at the other end of this park. The spots were picked to try to keep the bodies hidden. Over here." He said as he started leading the way to the steep little drop to large loos rocks. Booth jumped down first before helping Brennan down so she wouldn't fall. She started walking across the rocks wobbling until she had to stop and take a deep breath.

"Bones." Booth said as he turned seeing she stopped. "Bones, you okay?" He asked as he started walking closer seeing her nod as she took another breath.

"Yes. It was merely the Braxton hicks." Booth nodded as he helped her the rest of the way to the body. Even at eight months pregnant she could still move around almost like she always had. "It's a male, approximately one to three months old. Based on decomposition and place I would estimate time of death to be about two to four months ago." She stopped and looked at the bones as Booth kept an eye on her. "Okay, I want everything back to the Jeffersonian. Ready to take me to the other one?" He smirked reaching out to help her stand up and walk back to the car.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Booth, I'm fine." She said shaking her head as she glanced out the window before looking back at Booth who was looking at her before he turned his eyes back to the road quickly. "You really should watch the road." She said making him glance back at her. "What?"

"It's nothing." He said shaking his head. "Here's the second one. My guys said it looks just like the first." She nodded as they got out of the car and started walking over to the edge of the swamp.

"A couple of science students found the body. It is set up the same what the other one was. It's over here." He said as he led the way to the body. Brennan looked as she bent down to look at the bones covered in only a little flesh.

"What do you think Bones?"

"Male, one to three months. Based on decomposition and where the body was found I would put time of death between two to four months. There's not much more I can see here, I'll look more closely when we get back to the lab."

"Right." He said helping her stand up again as they went back to the car.

(At the Lab)

"There's damage to C2 and C3 vertebra and there's fractures across all of the ribs." Brennan said as she looked at the remains.

"I also found staining on the anterior of the occipital bone." Wendell said pointing to the tiny skull as Brennan picked it up and started looking at it.

"Who could do such a cruel thing?" Angela said as she walked onto the platform. She looked at the two tiny skeletons before she took a deep breath. "I finished the facial reconstructions." She handed Brennan her sketch.

"They look Identical." Wendell said looking at the sketch.

"That's because they're twins." They head Booth say as he walked onto the Platform and over to them. "Aden and Adam Davis, five month old twins, went missing four months ago."

"Five months?" Wendell asked before looking at the bones. "These bones are only developed enough for three months at the most." Brennan's phone started ringing.

"Go back over them and look at the x-rays, see if you can find anything that would result in stunted growth." She pulled her gloves off and answered her phone as she walked away. "Brennan… what happened?... I'll be right there." She hung up walking off the platform.

(In her office)

"What's going on?" Booth asked as he walked in seeing her packing up a few things.

"That was Rus. Hayley's back in the hospital. He said she's not doing well." She looked up at him slightly worried. Her brother Rus had Married Amy six months ago and adopted both girls making them all family. She grabbed her bag and pulled it over her shoulder as she walked over to him.

"She'll be fine." He said softly looking down at her as she nodded. He knew she was worried about the girl. Since Amy had gone to her the first time she had taken an interest in the girl's medical condition, helping to find doctors and treatments for her, in which she became close with her. "Come on, I'll dive." He said with a smirk as the two left."

"Rus." Brennan said as she stopped at the doorway seeing the little girl sleeping. He got up quickly and walked over to her and Booth. "How is she now?"

"The same, she just fell asleep." He looked at the little girl sleeping as Amy was laying back in the chair napping. "We can talk out here." The three walked right outside the door. "Tempe, they said that they won't do anything else. They refuse to give her any more treatments because nothing has worked so far."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You found a good doctor who was able to stabilize her. Can't you talk to him or something to try to fix this?" Brennan looked at Hayley for a moment before nodding.

"I'll look at her file and talk to Dr. Getts." She turned walking off to talk with the nurses leaving Booth and Rus standing at the doorway.

"How is she doing?" Rus asked looking at Booth. "My sister." Booth looked over at Brennan as she spoke to the nurse. "You know as well as I do she wouldn't tell the truth." Booth smirked looking back at Rus.

"She's hold in there. But like you said, she doesn't tell the truth." He said shaking his head.

"Dad was right." Booth looked at him confused as Rus smirked. "You're hiding something. Dad and I were talking yesterday and he told me there was something you were hiding from everyone. Said he's noticed it for a while now. So what's really going on?" Booth looked at him glancing over at Brennan as she stood waiting for the file with her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Nah, there's nothing. You know Bones…" He stopped as Rus just stared at him waiting. "It's nothing, really."

"You've been spending too much time with my sister." He chuckled. "What's going on?" Booth looked at Brennan before taking a deep breath.

"Alright, alright. We didn't want to worry anyone, but months ago we found out the twins had heart defects. They seem to be growing out it but we can't be completely sure until after they're born." He said low.

"That's not nothing. That's serious." Rus said looking at Booth before they both glanced at Brennan.

"Bones doesn't want to tell anyone until we know for sure, so you say anything to anyone…"

"I know." He started to chuckle. "I say a word and you torture me and I don't want to even think about what Tempe would do to me." Booth smirked knowing all about Brennan. She turned walking back over to them as she smiled.

"Alright, I have it set. He's going to delve farther into the studies and try to branch in ones that are for similar problems."

"Thanks, Tempe." Rus said with a smile before he looked down at her swollen stomach. "How are my nieces or nephews or… any combination?" He said making Brennan smirk as she ran a hand over the large bump.

"They're doing well. Still have eight weeks to go." She said making him smile as Booth's phone rang.

"Booth… Okay." He said before he hung the phone up. "Looks like we have to head to the office. They dug up the paper work I asked for."

"Let me know if anything changes." Brennan said hugging her brother before she turned and started walking away.

"You know you really should talk to my sister about marriage." Rus smirked making Booth raise an eyebrow.

"Bones? Marriage? Yeah forget that. The last time we talked about marriage she had a whole case full of reasons never to get married. I know exactly where she stands with marriage." Rus shook his head with a chuckle.

"Sure you do." Rus went back into the room leaving Booth to wonder before joining up with Brennan to leave and head to the office.

"What did my brother say?" She asked walking into his office, curious as to why the two had whispered and Booth stood thinking for a minute.

"It was nothing. Just something, that made me think for a second. Don't worry about it Bones." He said as he looked at her. They were cautious about going to the office as her swollen stomach grew bigger since they didn't want to let anyone in the FBI know they were together, even though everyone at Brennan's lab already knew.

"Booth, I know you well enough to know that you're trying to hide something." She smiled making him smirk and shake his head as Sweets walked in making both of them stop and look at him.

"Alright, look I need to talk to you two." He said making them look at each other. Sweets opened his mouth to continue when Brennan's phone rang.

"Hey Parker….. Yes, I'll be there soon." She smiled and hung up. "I'm going to go get Parker." She said grabbing her bag from the floor leaving Sweets confused as she walked out leaving Booth in his chair looking at Sweets.

"Sweets you've been trying to pin us in the same room for months to talk about something. Just spit it out." Booth told him.

"Dr. Brennan is going to… pick up…. Parker? Your son?" Booth nodded as Sweets took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you and Dr. Brennan, but… I know about you and her." He said quickly making Booth sit up in his chair and look at the younger man hard.

"Are you suggesting this as an FBI shrink or are you telling me as a friend?" Booth asked.

"Both." Booth furrowed his eyebrows at him. "Okay, I'm telling you I know all about it as your shrink, but as your friend I will keep it quiet until you and Dr. Brennan tell others or it interferes with how you work together and solve murders."

"So you're not going to tell Hacker?"

"No, unless you and she cannot deal with it and your work together, I will keep this only between us."

"How did you figure it out?"

"Well the closeness you both shared shifted slightly in the past few months; you sit closer to her and seem to stay with each other more often. Besides the fact that I followed you that night after the investigation was started." Booth looked at him with a soft glare. "I was confused as to what was going on; I knew you were both stubborn enough to keep it hidden so I found out on my own."

"How exactly did you find out?" Booth asked standing up to look at him.

"I, uh…. I went to the door and heard the conversation. I know its twins and I know they have a heart defect." Booth looked at Sweets as he stuttered through.

"So you stalked us and eavesdropped on a conversation with a doctor?" Booth summarized. "I thought you weren't allowed to do that."

"Well it was strictly as your friend." He paused and watched Booth sigh. "You're taking this….. well."

"Because it was bound to come out sooner or later. Especially when their born. So might as well start figuring a way to save my job now." Sweets nodded as he watched Booth sit back in his chair.

"There could be a way to get this smoothed over." Booth looked at him curious. "Since I am still shadowing you and Dr. Brennan, I am the one they would refer to as to whether or not to keep you as a team. I've seen you both work under pressure and with problems, and there's always been that relationship you share as close partners. There should be no reason not to keep you together. All they really have to do is look at your case files and see how good your work is."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Will it work?"

"If I set it up right it will. I see no reason that your partnership should be terminated. You work better with each other than anyone else." Booth smirked before going back to his paperwork. "So what are you doing about the heart conditions?" Booth looked up at him for a minute before he took a deep breath.

"It looks like one has grown out of it but the other isn't a hundred percent. All we can do now is wait to see after they're born." Booth explained making Sweets nod before they started talking about the case Booth and Brennan had been handed.

"Dad!" They heard after talking about the case for an hour.

"Hey, buddy." He said as an eight year old Parker ran into the office and over to his father. "Where's Bones?" He asked with a small worried tone seconds before she walked into the office and sat in a chair. "You okay?" He asked noticing she was rubbing her stomach.

"Yes." She smirked. Suddenly she took a deep breath and held her stomach. "Ah…" She said softly making both men jump to their feet while Park stood confused.

"Bones?" Booth asked as he walked around his desk to stand in front of her.

"Dr. Brennan…" Sweets trailed off as she relaxed and started to breath normally. Sweets looked confused and worried as Booth sat back some with a sigh.

"You okay, now?" He asked as watched her nod looking up at him.

"What's going on?" Parker asked as Booth went back behind his desk.

"It's nothing. The babies are just kicking really hard." Booth explained making him understand. Brennan looked at Booth as he explained and looked at her. She glanced at Sweets making him smile. "Apparently Sweets followed us that night the investigation started. He's known about everything since." He watched as Brennan narrowed her eyes and looked at Sweets who seemed to squirm under her intense glare. "Bones don't kill him just yet. He's the whole reason we're still partners remember." He said making her sigh.

"I haven't told anyone about anything I knew." Sweets said making Brennan smile.

"You have any homework to get done?" Booth asked Parker who sighed and looked very unhappy.

"It's stupid math and Science." He complained.

"Come on, it's not like it's all that hard, you basically have the squint squad at your service." Booth chuckled and looked at Brennan as she shook her head.

"We should head back to the Lab and see if they found anything any way." She told Booth who nodded and stood.

"Alright, let's go." The group got up and went to the Jeffersonian.

_ (two days later)

"Figures you would be working." Brennan heard making her turn away from Angela and Wendell seeing Jared standing at the bottom of the platform. "Can never rest can you?"

"Not for a second." She smiled as Booth came from Cam's office. "Especially with your brother."

"I know how Seeley can be, believe me." He smiled as his brother stopped beside him.

"What are you talking about me for?" Booth asked swiping his badge letting himself and Jared onto the platform.

"This far along and you still make her work on her feet for hours…." Jared said with a smile as he trailed off seeing his brother roll his eyes.

"Yeah, it's the other way around. You try getting her to stop, I learned my lesson." He smirked to his little brother before getting a small glare from Brennan making Jared snicker as Booth's face went straight.

"Did you find any leads?" She asked glancing over her shoulder.

"I found a few I'm going to go check out. I want you to stay here for now and call me if anything happens." She looked at him for a moment before rolling her eyes. "Angela?"

"I'll make sure." She smiled before Booth turned to walk back into Brennan's office moments before she followed making Jared smile.

"I think my big brother's in trouble." He chuckled before he got a small glare from Angela.

"What did you find?" She asked as she walked into the office seeing him with his folder.

"I found the family. It took a while to track them down but we found most of them. The mother, uncle, grandfather and grandmother. We're still working on finding the father. Apparently, the parents were only sixteen when they had the twins. They are about four a hour drive from here, so I probably won't be back till this evening."

"Alright. You sure you don't want me to go with you?" She asked as a tall blond woman walked into the room.

"I'm training Agent Perotta to take over for a while when everything happens. She has to learn to make nice with the squint squad." He smirked.

"Wow…. I didn't know you were expecting Dr. Brennan." She said walking farther into the room. "How far along are you?"

"Thirty two weeks." Brennan smiled as Booth rolled his eyes.

"Alright, time to go. Bones get back to work and don't let my brother get into too much trouble here." He said making her smile. "And make sure to call me if anything happens." She nodded as Agent Perotta turned giving them a quick chance to kiss before Booth and Perotta were off with her following their path out to the platform. "Jared, do me a favor and make sure she takes breaks to eat." He smirked and glanced over his should to see her shaking her head as she swiped her badge and went onto the platform.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Agent Booth." She said making him chuckle.

"Yeah okay, Dr. Brennan." He said back looking up at her before a smile started to spread across her mouth. "Jared, make sure."

"Yeah, I know Seeley." He said as Brennan turned back to her work while the two agents left.

"So what are you? My guard, while Booth is away?" She asked with a smile and watched a smirk tug at his libs. "Figures he would get paranoid."

"Hey, I'm just here to reinforce his helpfulness." Jared said with a smirk making her shake her head.

(Six hours later)

"Brennan." She answered when her office phone rang.

"Hey, Bones. I'm not going to be able to make it home tonight; the traffic is horrible so I'm just going to get a motel for the night."

"What time will you be home tomorrow?"

"We should be back around lunch, maybe earlier. It all depends on what time Perotta wakes up. I'll call you when I get my room and I'm going to sleep."

"Don't forget." She smiled

"I would never forget, Bones. Alright I'll talk to you later." He said making her smile.

"Bye." They both hung up as Agent Perotta glanced at him.

"What?" He asked making her look at him fully.

"I always knew you two were together." She said shaking her head. "You know you could lose your job if the beuro find out."

"What Bones and me? Nah. We told you before we just work together."

"That's not what I heard in that phone call." She looked at him as he shook his head. "You call all your partners and tell them that you're not making it home but you'll call before you go to sleep?" Booth shrugged and nodded trying to get her to just go with it. "Fine then. You and your partner seem very close. Close enough that you would know who the father of her child is." Booth glanced at her as he pulled into a parking space. "Well?"

"Well…. It's not like we…. You know, I….." He sighed as he tried to think of answers quickly making her smile.

"So, you two are together and she's pregnant with your kid?" He looked at her as he shrugged. "How long did it take going out before that happened?" She asked with a smile as he got out of the car.

"It's none of your business."

"What? Come on. You're telling me you're not going to tell me how long you've been going out?"

"It's been eight months." He said softly as he went to the truck to get his spare back of clothes.

"Eight months? And she's how far? You-"

"Perotta, this is a very delicate matter that Bones and I are trying to handle so that I don't get fired and our partnership isn't broken up."

"Right cause, ah, 'your people' would be lost." She smiled softly before they went to the desk to ask for two rooms.

"I'm sorry, I only have one left. With all the traffic, everyone wants to stay the night and head out in the morning." The old man handed them the key and they looked at each other.

"I guess we'll make due." Perotta said with a smile taking the key from him. They went to the room and stood in the doorway of the little room. "Wow, this is going to be a long night."

"Yeah I guess so." He said moving to find extra blankets and taking a pillow from the bed and throwing it on the ground. "Guess I get floor." He said dropping his bag by his makeshift bed.

"I'm going to get a shower." She said making Booth nod as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "You really are dating her…. There's no interest in other women at all…" She trailed off pretending to me amazed making him shake his head as he looked at the time. "It's only eleven at night, I'm sure she'll be up." He heard as she walked into the bathroom leaving Booth to call Brennan.

"Hi, Booth." He heard making him smile.

"Hey Bones."

"You get your room?"

"Yeah, turns out that because of the traffic they only had one room though. My backs going to be killing me in the morning."

"Well the faster you come home the faster you get to sleep in a bed." He heard noticing the sound of a smile in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Jared with you?"

"Yeah, I'm here." He heard from his brother. "You know she does pretty well on her own. Only had to drag her from her work once to eat." Booth laughed shaking his head.

"It gets worse with time, believe me."

"Hey." He heard Brennan making him smile before he heard the click of her taking him off speakerphone. "So how's your replacement working?"

"Replacement?" He heard Jared in the background.

"It's only for a month or so, until we go back to work after the twins are born. But we need someone to take over for us. Murders don't just stop."

"She's not too bad. A little hard off with her methods but not too bad. How are you and the twins?"

"We're fine. We went for our checkup this afternoon. Twin A has been completely cleared, although we still get a bad angle look at Twin B." She said with a small smile. "Did you find anything out with your leads?"

"Not really but I have a few suspicions. How was your search back over the remains?"

"Nothing new. We still have the same-"she stopped talking making Booth's heart race.

"Bones...Bones?" He called and didn't hear anything. "Brennan!" He called into the phone getting worried, when he heard his brother.

"Seeley."

"Jared, what's going on?" He asked worried.

"She's….. She's…. I think she's having a contraction. What do I do?" Jared asked flustered as Booth listened hearing Brennan.

"It's not…. Ah….." She stopped

"Jared listen. It's Braxton hicks….. It's like a fake labor. She's been having it for the last month."

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He heard his brother making him smile.

"Yeah, watch her grip, the only thing you can do is help her through it till it stops."

"How long do they last for?"

"It shouldn't be too long." He said as he waited hearing Brennan taking slow breaths while Jared made sure she was okay. "Everything okay?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine Booth. Relax." He heard Brennan as Jared put the phone back on speakerphone. "Just… hurry home." He smiled.

"I'll do my best. Try to get some sleep tonight."

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Jared?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Any time." Booth smiled before he heard the click of being taken off speaker again. Booth put his phone on speaker as he started pulling things from his bag.

"Be careful and hurry home, Seeley."

"I'm trying my best Temperance." He said softly with a smirk before picking up his phone and turning the speaker off again. "Get some rest and stop worrying, it's not good for babies. I'll call you tomorrow when we're leaving, okay?"

"Yeah." She said as Booth was about to hang up seeing Perotta watching him. "Booth…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He smiled as he thought if her.

"I love you too, Bones." He slowly shut the phone as he sat looking at his bag.

"What happened?" She asked, pulling him from his thoughts. "I heard you yelling to her. What happened?"

"She had another false contraction. It's nothing my brother can't handle." He said before he laid down on the make shift bed relaxing as the two went to sleep to be ready for their drive home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This was the third day Booth was sent out to talk to people leaving Brennan in the lab while he went with Agent Perotta to family houses to speak with them about the twins who had been found a week ago. Booth was driving back to a hotel he and Perotta were staying at. They had spent the last two nights there and they were going to spend another two when he got a phone call.

"Booth… I'm a few hours away and I'm not coming home for another two days…... let me call Bones." He waited to seconds before he hung up.

"Trouble at home?"

"More like my son's mother needs to go out of two for a few days and she needs someone to watch him." He said as he pushed speed dial. "Hey, Bones. I need to be out here for another couple days and Rebecca called. Her mom is sick and she needs to leave for a few days. Can you and Jared watch Parker till I get back? Rebecca can drop him off at the lab... thanks, Bones." He smiled as he hung up before calling Rebecca.

"Now to call the ex…. You make too many calls." She said with a small smile as Booth looked at her for a minute.

"I called Bones; she's at the lab with Jared waiting." He said before waiting and hanging up. "Let's hope Jared can be the adult." He sighed with a small chuckle.

_ (Second to last night at hotel)

The lights in the lab were dimed as Brennan walked from her office where she tucked Parker in on the couch to the platform to see if she missed something to help. She sighed as she bent slightly to examine the remains. She started making small notes and going through the x-rays and the lists of trace evidence when she heard someone clear their throat behind her making her turn to look over her shoulder, startled to see a tall man with a muscular build.

"Can I help you?" She asked looking at the man

"Yes. Do you know a Seeley Booth?" Brennan looked at the man for a minute.

"Yes, he's my partner. Why?"

"Then you would know where I can find him?"

"I can pass a long a message." The man stood staring at her making her uneasy.

"Are you married?" She furrowed her eyebrows as she shook her head. "You're boyfriend know that you're working like this? I mean it's three in the morning and you're pregnant."

"I always work strange ours and so does he…." She trailed off. "Who did you say you were?" Before he could answer, they heard a whimper making Brennan leave the platform and run to her office where Parker sat straight up breathing heavy.

"Shh. It's alright." Brenna whispered as she held Parker in his arms as he breathed heavily from a bad dream.

"Another one? This one…."

"This facility is closed for the night. You have no right being in here and if you don't leave I will call security. You have no business finding anything out about my boyfriend, the children, or me. If you have a message for Special Agent Seeley Booth, I suggest you talk to the FBI and leave one there. Because-" She stopped grabbing her belly and groaning in pain.

"Bones!" Parker called making the man look confused. She bent and knelt on the floor as she felt the pain push through her body. "Bones, you okay?" She took a deep breath and tried to speak.

"Call your….. Father." He nodded before he ran over to her desk grabbing her cell phone and hitting the speed dial he knew she had set for his father. He ran back over and grabbed her hand as she tried to breath and the phone continued to ring.

"Booth." He heard his father say sleepily.

"Dad?" Parker responded scared making Booth wake up quickly.

"Parker, it's three in the morning. If you had a bad dream, see if Bones or Uncle Jared will let you sleep with them." He said before he heard a small cry of pain. "Parker?" He asked slightly more worried.

"Dad, you have to come back. Bones sent Uncle Jared home to sleep while she worked a little and then some guy is here-"

"Booth…. His facial markers..." Booth heard Brennan say before he heard his son again.

"Don't take another step." He commanded. "This guy is here and Bones is really hurting and no one is here and…" He started to tear up.

"Alright, buddy. I need you to stay as calm as possible okay? Cause if you get scared then Bones will be scared, and we don't want that right?"

"No."

"Alright, just make sure you stay with her and stay calm. Is that guys still there?"

"Yeah." Parker looked up at the man before tried to move closer to Brennan again as she tried to catch her breath. "Hey! I told you to stay there!" He yelled at the man.

"Parker, I want you to stay on the phone with me okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm going to call someone just stay on the phone and with Bones." He paused before Parker heard his voice again. "Max." He said. "Max, it's Booth… yes I know what time it is. I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important… just listen. Bones is at the lab doing late night work. Jared went home to sleep and Parker is with her. He said a guy is there and Parker just called me. I think she might be in labor…" He paused. "Parker?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Where is Bones exactly?"

"She's in her office, in front of the couch on the floor. Dad, she's in a lot of pain." He said as his voice shook.

"I know buddy, just hang in there. Is that guy there?"

"No we took off running when he heard you on the phone." The line went silent before Booth could hear Brennan cry out again as another contraction hit. "Dad…" He said

"It's alright buddy." He paused for a second. "Parker said the guy took off….I'm going to try to get a hold of anyone else I can and I'm on my way home… thanks Max."

"Booth." He heard on the phone.

"Hey bones… Just hang in there, you're dads on his way and I'm going to make a few calls on my way there."

"Booth hurry."

"I'm coming." He said softly with a twinge of worry in his voice knowing that the twins were not dew for another six weeks. "It's okay. Put me on speaker and talk to me and Parker." He said before he heard her lay the phone down and grown in pain again. "Okay, I'm going to go get Perotta and we're going to heard right home." He said as they heard banging on the door. "Bones, Parker, hang on a minute." He said before everything went silent.

"It's going to be okay, Bones. Dad will come and he'll make you feel all better." Parker said with a small smile as he held her hand trying to comfort her.

"I know he will. He would never let me or you get hurt." She smiled at him. "You're just like him." She said before she groaned again.

"Parker? Bones?" They heard desperate on the phone again.

"We're here dad."

"Dr. Brennan, how far apart are the contractions?" She heard.

"I can't tell." She said as she tried to catch her breath again.

"Hey Parker, do you see a clock in the office?" He heard Booth say with his voice wavering, full of emotions.

"Yeah."

"Okay I want you to watch the clock. When Bones hurts again start counting until the next time she hurts and tells me how many seconds."

"I'll try." Parker said as Brennan let out another groan and booth heard Parker starting to count before they heard Brennan again. "It's sixty five, dad."

"Okay, bud; I want you to keep doing that okay?"

"Okay."

"Bones…. Just hang in there."

"Please Booth, just hurry up."

"I am Brennan. I'm going as fast as I can. You're dad's on his way and we're all going to be okay."

"They're not due for another six weeks." She said as emotion flooded to her voice.

"It's okay, everything will be okay. You think you can get yourself onto the couch to lie down?" He heard her breathing for a moment and nothing else.

"I…. I think so…." Booth waited as he heard scuffling before he heard Parker talking low and trying to get her comfortable making Booth smile.

"He sounds just like you." Perotta

"He is just like his father." They heard Brennan laugh softly. They talked softly trying to all stay calm before Booth heard another voice.

"Tempe!"

"Max?" Booth asked worried.

"I'm here, Booth." He said as he smiled at Parker who was still sitting on the floor holding Brennan's hand.

"Max, you have to get her to the hospital. They're not due for another six weeks." He told Brennan's father.

"So they're six weeks early, they have all the means to live outside of the womb." Perotta said.

"Booth." He heard Brennan call.

"I'm here, Bones, I'm not hanging up till I get there." He said before he addressed the other agent. "They were diagnosed with a heart defect, one has been able to mature out of it for the most part but we can't tell on the other twin. They need all the time to mature as possible before they are forced to work on their own." Booth said as more emotion and worry seeped into his voice than he wanted to.

"Is that what you two have been hiding?" Max asked and saw Brennan nod. "Then we definitely need to get you moving."

"Parker, I want you to stay on the phone with me okay? Go help Max take Bones to the hospital and I'll talk to you the entire way, until I get there."

"Okay." The little boy said as he started to worry. He watched as Max helped Brennan stand up and they started walking out to the car. "Max is helping Bones to the car."

"Good, good. Open the door for him and help when he needs it."

"Okay." Booth talked to Parker as Max took care of Brennan the entire way to the hospital where they pulled to the entrance and wheeled her in. Max went to park the car while Parker with Brennan. "Okay dad, you're on speaker again."

"Bones, you holding up okay?"

"No, Booth, I…. " She was cut off in pain. "How much longer?"

"I'm about an hour out now." He paused. "Parker, you stay right by her as long as you can. Max?"

"Yeah, I just caught back up with them."

"Could you make some calls while I'm on my way? All you have to do is call Angela and she'll do the rest." He chuckled. After a half hour he could hear the others all showing up. "Ange?"

"I came as soon as I got the call Booth. How far away are you?"

"About forty five minutes, we hit some traffic coming into the city." He said, she could obviously tell her was getting upset with not being able to get to them faster.

"Booth, don't go getting into any accidents or anything. I don't care if you're dying or not I'll wheel you right in here." She smiled when she heard him laugh.

"I know Ange I know." He could hear everyone talking low in the room when he heard a hard cry of pain.

"Seeley, get home." She said making the others look around worried. They knew she never called him by his first name unless something was wrong.

"I'm almost there, Temperance. Just hang on." He said with a voice tinted with worry.

"Where the hell is a doctor when you need one?" Angela started getting very upset with her best friend being in pain. "They need to do something."

"I'm in the parking lot." They heard.

"I'll go meet him." He heard recognizing the voice as his brother's. "Seeley, I'll meet you at the ER entrance."

"Alright, I'll be there in a couple minutes, Bones." He said before he hung up and Jared started on his way to the ER.

"Let's clear out." Max said and watched everyone start to pile out into the waiting room. "I'll be right outside, sweet heart." He said before kissing her forehead. She was left with Parker and Angela who both stood holding her hands. Max smiled as he placed Parker on the side of the bed and left.

"Bones!" They heard as the door opened quickly and he went to her side as fast as he could. He smiled and wrapped an arm around Parker as he flung his arms around his neck. "You did really good buddy, you did really good." He smiled as he pulled back to look at him before glancing at Angela. "I need you to go with Angela and go out to the others." The boy nodded before turning in his place on the bed and hugging Brennan making her smile as she kissed his head. Booth put him on his feet and he walked out with Angela leaving Booth and Brennan alone.

"I'm so glad you made it." She said softly as her head lay back against the pillow.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything. I'm going to stay right beside you." He smiled as she cried out again in pain. "Shh… everything's okay." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. After a few moments, the door opened and a man walked in.

"I'm Dr. Hather and I'm going to be your doctor today." He said walking over. "It seems your doctor is out terribly sick, so I will be standing in." He looked at the file and started reading. "You are the father, correct?"

"Yeah, the twins, they're early, and their hearts-"

"From the file it seems they are thirty four weeks. Plenty old enough to be born."

"Does it also say about the heart conditions?" Booth asked getting more and more worried.

"It says that one has definitely matured while the other has been unknown. We will monitor her progress as the labor goes on and we will keep an eye on the babies hearts, just relax and this will be over before you know it." He walked out leaving the two alone again.

"Booth….." she said, "I found the cause of death to the boys."

"Bones, don't worry about that now." She shook her head.

"They should have been alive….." She said as tears started to run down her cheek.

"Alright, what did you find? I'll tell the others and we'll look into it." He said watching as she breathed quickly.

"Something was inserted into the external acoustic meatus. It was push in on an angle ripping apart the brain and-" She was cut off by another pain making her squeeze his hand. "They were tortured and showed signs of malnutrition. What was done to them was more of a personal thing; I don't think a kidnapper would steal them, torture them and then kill them the way they died." He nodded as he smoothed her hair back.

"Alright, I'll go tell them. You call when you need me." He said and saw her nod before he walked out of the door to see everyone crowded around. "She thinks she found out what happened to the victims."

"What? At a time like this?" Angela asked.

"Like I'm going to tell her no." He said with a smirk. "She said the check the eternal aqueduct something or other."

"External acoustic Meatus?" Wendell asked.

"Yeah that's the one. She said something about being stabbed there."

"Leave it to Brennan to try to solve a case while in labor." Angela rolled her eyes. As Park went to Booth and was talking to him softly. "What did the doctor say?"

"He said they're going to let the labor progress." Booth said not looking happy.

"Hey, Parker, why don't we go get some breakfast?" Asked Padame who had come with Jared.

"Dad, are you hungry too?" He asked looking at Booth.

"No, buddy. You go eat." He said with a smile before Padame led.

"I'll go interrogate and see if I can narrow this down." Perotta told Booth. "If they can find the murder weapon I can narrow down even farther. You have any ideas?"

"Try looking at the family. At sixteen, having twins could be too much, the mother could have snapped. See if you can get anything that's off. Bones said that the bones were weak and malnourished try to get them to admit something to that." Booth said trying to run down everything in his mind.

"I'll lend a hand." Sweets said as he walked over to Perotta. "I might be able to get something."

"Thanks Sweets." Booth said.

"Seeley!" they heard making them look at the closed doors.

"You better get back in there." Angela smiled. "Everything will work out." she smiled as Booth nodded and walked back into the room. "Okay people, Brennan's not going to relax until we solve this so let's get to work and have it done by the time we have two more in the group." Wendell nodded as he turned to leave.

"Hang on Wendell, I'll go with you. There might be something I missed my first time through." Hodgins said. "Call us if anything happens."

"I will." Angela smiled as he kissed her cheek and the two left.

"We'll start working on the suspects." Perotta said as she and Sweets left. Now there only sat Max, Jared, Angela, and Cam in the waiting room, waiting to hear any word from their team or Brennan and Booth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Rus is on his way; hopefully he can get here soon." Angela said looking at the doors. "I'm sure Brennan will like that." They all went silent just staring at the doors.

"Have they ever called each other by their first name before?" Max asked.

"Booth only calls her Temperance when he wants her attention and it's usually when something is happening and she only calls him Seeley when something is going on and she needs him." Cam explained.

"Is that why everyone looked so worried when she called for him?"

"Yeah, it makes us worry." Angela said softly.

"Where is she?" They heard looking over at Rus as he ran around the corner and over to them. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, just in labor." Angela said as another cry could be heard from the closed doors making Rus look worried.

"She's not due yet, they need all the time they can get maturing." He said worried making Max look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Angela asked making him look at her and shut his mouth. "Rus? What's going on?"

"I promised Booth I wouldn't say anything." He looked at them sitting.

"The babies were diagnosed with heart defects. One grew out of it but the other they won't know until it's born." Max told them, getting a look from Rus. "Booth told me when I went to get Tempe to the hospital. They didn't want to worry anyone so they've been keeping it a secret."

"Uncle Jared!" They heard before Parker ran over with bottle of orange juice.

"You eat?" Jared asked picking Parker up and putting him on his lap as he nodded.

"When's dad gonna eat? He was sleeping when I had to wake him up? And Bones has to be hungry too."

"Your dad will eat when he has a chance and Tempe, not going to eat until after you brothers or sisters are born." Jared said.

"But she's gotta eat. Dad said to make sure, when he went away." Jared smirked at the boy as the doors opened again and Booth came out.

"Jared. I need you to do something for me." Jared put Parker on the ground to be lifted by Booth before the two men walked to the side leaving the others to wonder. Jared smiled and nodded before he told Padame he would be back and left. Booth put Parker on his own feet before he looked at the time and dialed walking off a bit. "Rebecca, I can't drop Parker off today, I'm up at the hospital….. I'm fine, Bones went into labor… Yeah…...thanks….." He hung up as he saw Rus.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, she doing good." Booth thought for a minute and looked at the doors. "Since everyone else had time in there, you want to go talk to her?" He nodded. "Alright, Parker, your mom's going to be here in a little while to get you. I'll pick you up later, okay?" The boy looked upset but nodded before Booth led the way to Brennan.

"Bones…" Booth said softly as he walked back in making her roll her heard to look at him walk in with Rus who went right to her side.

"Tempe." He said as he hugged her. "How are things going?"

"I'm doing alright, the contractions are getting closer, and they think the babies will be born today."

"Just means we get to see who they look like sooner." He smiled. "Amy and the girls couldn't come, they're at the children's hospital, but they wish they could make it."

"It's alright. It's just going to be a lot of sitting around." She smiled as she tensed up with a small groan of pain making Booth move from his spot at the door to the other side. Rus looked at Booth worried as Booth held her hand and smoothed her hair.

"How far apart are they?" Booth looked at the clock on the wall.

"They're a little less than a minute apart." Booth told him as Brennan relaxed and his phone rang. "Booth… one minute." He said before he pushed a button. "Alright."

"Dr. Brennan, there is a discoloration of the boon on the parietal but I can't figure out what it is."

"Use Masspectrometer, isolate the discoloration and…." She trailed off in pain.

"How close are they Booth?" Hodgins asked.

"Less than a minute. Did you find anything?"

"Nothing yet."

"Wendell….. Isolate the discoloration and filter it to map the pattern, then take the center and map it and it should work."

"Thanks Dr. Brennan." Wendell said before they hung up.

"Tempe you really shouldn't be trying to work while you're in labor." Rus chuckled making Brennan shake her head.

"Just because I'm in labor doesn't mean the case stops." She smiled.

"What's in the bag?" Angela asked when Jared came back.

"Just something Seeley asked me to get from his place." He said shrugging.

"Like you don't know what it is. Let me see."

"No, he said no one knows about it and he wants it to be a surprise." He said with a smile at her as she stood up and went over to where he put the bag. "It's a surprise for Tempe."

"Now I have to see."

"Hey, if Booth wanted us to know he would have told us." Cam said looking at the two as they looked at her for a minute. "You're right, what is it?" she said standing up making Max chuckle. Cam and Angela dug into the bag to pull out two hats. The two women's mouth opened as they looked at them.

"What are you gaping at?" Max asked as Jared could only stare. They turned them around to show making him go silent as he read 'will you marry my daddy?'

"I never knew he could be so sweet." Angela said with a bright smile.

"But doesn't Brennan not agree with marriage?" Cam asked making Angela smile.

"She used to but she's been talking about how she doesn't want to put him in the same situation." The two women put the baby clothes back in the bag before Jared called his brother to tell him he was back and had the bag.

"Hi mom!" Parker called as Rebecca walked over.

"You ready?" She asked and watched him shake his head. "Parker, your dad is really busy right now."

"I know, but Bones is hurt" He said pointing to the door as Rebecca smiled softly and knelt in front of him.

"She's not hurt; she's going to have a baby. That's why your dad is really busy because he has to take care of her."

"Can't we stay?" He asked pleading to be able to stay and wait. She looked at him before she smiled and sighed.

"Alright, we'll stay." She smiled and sat. After two hours, the doors opened and Rus and Booth walked out.

"Thanks for picking him up here." Booth said as Rebecca walked over to him.

"Parker doesn't want to leave. He wants to stay and make sure she's okay." She smiled making Booth look at his son who was sitting in a chair next to Max watching the doors. "How is she?"

"She's resting a bit, but doing pretty good." He said as he took the bag from his brother.

"How about you?" He looked at her for a minute. "I know about the hearts." She said softly. "they told me." He looked at the others talking in the waiting room before he took a deep breath.

"I'm fine." He told her. "I better get back." He said before turning and going back in with Brennan.

"Booth?" Booth said answering his phone softly

"The boys were smothered with a stuffed toy. The chipping on the external acoustic meatus is caused by the corner of something and the discoloration on the parietal looks like strips." Wendell said.

"The weak bones was malnutrition, it's like the mother only fed the babies water and sometimes a formula." Hodgins added.

"Okay, thanks."

"How are things?"

"Things have calmed down, they gave her something to relax her a bit and she's sleeping for now." Booth told them "Let me know if you find anything else." He hung up and called Sweets.

"Is everything okay?" He heard.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Hodgins and Wendell called. They found some stuff you and Perotta might want to use."

"I'll let her know. Hey, call us if you need anything."

"Yeah, Sweets, I gotta go." He said as he saw Brennan tense up. He hung the phone up before she woke up with a groan of pain. "Hey, Bones." He said. He leaned forward in the chair, reaching over the side rail to smooth her hair with one hand and hold her hand with the other. "How you feeling?"

"Tired, and hurting." She said softly.

"Makes you wish you had gone to sleep when you were supposed to, huh?" He smirked seeing her smile.

"I guess so. Then I wouldn't have gotten so frustrated."

"Frustrated?"

"That man, he was asking all kinds of questions about you. And saying all kinds of stuff. I got mad."

"It's alright." He smiled. "He took off before Max got there to get you to the hospital. Parker said he took off when he found out who he was on the phone with." Brennan smiled as she tried to remember.

"I can't… remember what happened. I just remember getting upset and telling Parker to call you and then I was here."

"Yeah, it's okay. Parker made sure to stay on the phone the whole time."

"He's just like you." She smiled before she tensed in pain again.

"It's okay, just remember to keep breathing." He said softly as she squeezed his hand until the contraction was over. "That's it." He smiled as the pain eased.

"When we first started working together, I never thought we would wind up here. I used to always deny anything I was feeling. You were right. I was scared of love." She smiled as he watched her try to stay awake. "But I'm glad we took that gamble." She smiled as she moved his hand to her belly and covered it with hers.

"I am too, Bones."

"You know I never wanted kids before." He nodded remembering all of the talks they used to have while on cases. "I wouldn't trade this for anything." She smiled making him grin. "I love you Seeley." He looked at her as her eyes became heavier and heavier.

"I love you too, Temperance." He smiled as he smoothed a hand against her cheek. "Now get some sleep. Parker wants to see you when this is done. He talked Rebecca into staying." She smiled and nodded. "I'll be right back." She nodded again as her eyes slid closed and he walked out to the others.

"Is everything okay?" Angela asked as she jumped to her feet seeing Booth walk out.

"Yeah, everything's fine, she's sleeping for now."

"You should go get something to eat. You woke up drove all the way here, and have been in there since. Go get something to eat; I'll go sit with her for a bit. And I'm not taking no for an answer." She smiled as he shook his head.

"I guess I have no choice then, do I?" She shook her head and went into the room.

"Here, dad." Parker said as he walked over handing Booth his bottle of juice.

"That's okay, buddy. You drink that." He smiled.

"Come on big brother. It's almost dinner time and you haven't eaten anything." Jared said as he handed his brother a sandwich.

"Booth." He said answering the phone. "Okay…. Make sure to use the names and pictures….. Yeah…." He hung up before walking away a bit and calling someone. "Yeah… thanks." He said as he hung up as sat with the others

"Tempe's doing okay in there?" Max asked.

"Yeah, the doctor gave her something to relax a bit and she's getting some sleep. We're just waiting for the contractions to get closer." He looked up as he saw a man walking over to them. Jared and Booth both did not look happy.

"What's wrong?" Padame asked Jared as both brothers stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Booth asked.

"I was looking for you at your office but they said you were at the hospital. They said your girlfriend was having a baby." The man said. He looked almost exactly like Booth with only slight differences.

"What do you want?"

"I came to see my son and grandchild." Booth took a deep breath and shook his head. "You've grown up a lot, now you're an FBI agent, and are starting a family…"

"You need to go." Jared said making his father look at him.

"Jared? I hardly recognized you."

"You're drunk." Jared said making his father shake his head.

"Dad?" Parker asked.

"Quiet Parker." Rebecca told him seconds before he jumped up and ran over to Booth before he could be stopped. "Parker." She scolded and the man watched him run over to Booth.

"This is your son, Seeley? I thought he looked familiar. He looks just like you when you were a kid."

"Booth." They heard before anyone could answer. "The doctor wants to talk to you." Booth nodded as he knelt by Parker.

"Parker you stay away from him understand?" The boy nodded before he turned and went back to his mother. Booth stood up and glare at his father. "Get lost." He said low before walking over to where Angela was holding the door. She walked out and sat down watching as Jared stood staring the man down.

"Jared…" Padame said making him look at her before back at his father.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"This is my father, Joseph Booth." The other looked at each other not really knowing what to do as he looked from his son to Padame. "Don't dare look at her."

"You have your mother's attitude." Joseph smiled. "Getting upset for no reason."

"For no reason?" Jared asked getting more and more upset. "I grew up watching you beat mom and when Seeley would step in to stop you, you would beat on him too."

"I never raised a hand to any of you."

"We have to scares to show it. You have no right being here. This is for family and friends. You are neither."

"How dare you speak to your father that way!" Joseph said becoming more and more angry.

"You think you can keep it down?" Max said walking over to him. "We're in a hospital. Besides I don't want to be angry when my grandkids are born."

"You're grandkids?"

"Yeah, you see Booth is my Daughter's boyfriend and you see even with him throwing me in jail and everything he is like a son to me. So if you mess around and ruin the day his twins are born, you're not going to be around much longer."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Max!" Jared said.

"Dad, we don't need Booth throwing you in Jail again." Rus said as he walked over to his father.

"Oh I won't be doing it. I know enough ways to make it so your son throws you in jail for a long time." Max said with a smile.

"Seeley can't do anything to me. I'm his father, and if he tries I'll teach him a few manors."

"You leave my dad alone!" Parker yelled making Rebecca pull him closer.

"You need to be taught some manors too." Joseph started over to Parker only to be punched in the face by Max, making him back up a few steps. Sweets walked over and stopped looking around confused.

"He may not be my grandson by blood but he's close enough. You go near him and you answer to me." Suddenly the door opened and Booth walked back out to see his father take a swing at him. Booth ducked and swung back knocking Joseph to the ground. "Nice one, Booth." Max said walking over to him.

"Yeah, learned that one when I was ten." He said watching his father wipe blood from his mouth. "What's going on?"

"He's threatening to teach some manors to you and Parker so I punched him." Booth smirked looking at him. "Parker is not blood related but he's close enough to a grandson, and no one goes after Max Kennan's family." He smirked.

"Right. Just don't kill him; I don't want to have to go through that again." Booth smirked. Joseph slowly got back to his feet and leaned against the wall as Sweets handed Booth his phone. "This from the lab?"

"Yeah, he broke in and watched her for hours before this." Sweets said as Booth turn his angry eyes to his father.

"Max, Jared, keep your eye on him. Don't let him leave."

"What?" Jared asked confused.

"He broke into the lab and stalked Bones. I just don't have the time to arrest him and take him in right now."

"Bones? What kind of name is that?" Joseph asked as he went at his son again. "You're even weaker than before." He swung missing making Booth swing again, this time knocking him unconscious. Booth held his hand looking at his father.

"Should be easy now."

"You've got one hell of a swing." Max smirked. "What did the doctor want you for?" He asked changing the subject.

"Just about the twins."

"Seeley, is your hand okay?" Rebecca asked as she walked over to look at it. "You should get it checked. You might have broken it."

"It's fine." He said with a smirk before he tossed a pair of handcuffs to Jared before going back to Brennan. The group sat watching as Jared handcuffed his father and left him lay to the side. After an hour, everyone was starting to get antsy when they heard Brennan.

"I guess it's started." Angela said with a smile when Hodgins and Wendell came in followed by Perotta. The group sat waiting anxiously before they heard the scream of a baby making them all look worriedly; hoping that they would heard a second scream. Everything went silent making their hearts drop after no second cry for almost five minutes when suddenly there it was. A second high-pitched scream. The group looked about smiling and breathing out a breath they didn't realize they had been holding.

The second twin was born and the scream rang loud in the room as Booth had one hand in Brennan's and the other on her head.

"You did good Bones, you did really good." He said softly as they looked over to where they had the second twin and they were checking to make sure it was fine. Booth smiled as he watched them put the hats on before turning to carry the two back over to them.

"You have a healthy baby boy and girl." The Doctor said as he handed to two babies to Brennan. She looked at the hats and smiled before looking at Booth.

"Well, how 'bout it? They seem to agree." He smiled as her smile grew. "Will you marry me?" He asked and watched her pretend to think about it. "I know what you think about marriage."

"I think I'll say…. Yes." She said with a smile before he leaned in and kissed her pulling the ring from his pocket and sliding it onto her finger.

The group sat waiting to hear some kind of news when the doors opened and Booth walked out with a baby in each arm. The group jumped to their feet and ran over. Angela took one while Booth passed the second twin over to Max. Booth reached down lifting Parker up to see his baby sister and brother while everyone started asking questions.

"What did you name them?" Cam asked looking at the little one in Angela's arms.

"Christine and Zack." He smirked as everyone looked at him.

"congratulations Seeley." Rebecca said as she stood beside him and watched Parker as he looked at the two babies with a bright smile on his face.

"Thanks." Booth said with a smile.

"How's Brennan?" Angela asked looking up from the baby.

"She's good, really worn out."

"And the hats?" Booth looked at her surprised making her smile as the others who knew looked at him wondering how it went. He smirked and nodded as Cam took the baby from Angela and she cheered hugging him.

"Hat?" Sweets asked making Booth shake his head.

After everyone relaxed and calmed down Booth led them back in to see Brennan as she lay in the bed opening her eyes when she heard the others come in. She smiled as Angela wrapped her in a hug and held her tight. She pulled back with a bright smile before she took her hand and looked at the ring.

"Congratulations." She smiled and said softly.

"Same to you, Aunt Angela." Brennan smiled seeing Angela look at the two babies, one of which had found its way back into Booth's arms.

"He really looks cute holding a baby. Especially his and yours." Angela smiled making Brennan nod as they watched him hold the baby and talk with everyone.


End file.
